Regarde moi
by abbygaelle19
Summary: Par une belle après midi ensoleillée... Les passions se déchainent chez les Weasley... Un petit OS sur le couple Fred/Hermione que j'adore! Pour le rating, je savais pas trop, alors, j'ai mis M!


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seul l'histoire est de moi.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Julie pour le titre!

*****************************************************************************************************************

C'était par une belle après midi ensoleillé, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley bronzaient au bord de la nouvelle piscine que les Weasley avait fait construire.  
« Gin' ! Je t'en veux ! fit Hermione.  
- Et en quel honneur ? demanda l'intéressée.  
- Tu as un petit ami et pas moi ! déclara Hermione.  
- T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver chaussure à ton pied !  
- Et si je pue des pieds !  
- Ca ! C'est trop glamour comme remballe ! pouffa Ginny.  
- Gin' ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et je n'ai pas eu vraiment de relations sérieuses !  
- Tu parles comme si tu allais avoir cinquante ans ! Tu verras ! L'amour pointe toujours son nez au moment où on ne s'y attend pas ! » fit Ginny.

Au même moment, les deux amies reçurent un immense jet d'eau provenant de la piscine. Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges avaient fait une bombe en même temps. Les deux demoiselles étaient à présent trempées comme si elles venaient de sortir de l'eau. Les quartes jeunes hommes sortirent ensemble de la piscine pour voir les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits. Et ils furent plutôt bien reçus.  
« Putain ! Vous faites vraiment chier votre monde ! cria Hermione.  
- Désolé mon cœur ! fit Harry à Ginny avant de l'embrassée.  
- Ca n'est rien ! On allait justement aller se baigner ! dit Ginny.  
- Gin' ! Ca n'est pas rien ! J'ai mis une heure ce matin pour me lisser les cheveux ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Mione ! T'es plutôt sexy comme ça ! fit Fred en se plaçant à côté d'elle.  
- Tu trouves ?! dit elle.  
- Oui ! Tu ne savais pas que le style chien mouillé plaisait à Fred ! esclaffa Georges.  
- Georges Weasley ! Vous allez me payer cet affront ! s'exclama Hermione en sautant sur lui.  
- Tu ne me ferras rien ! cria t'il alors qu'Hermione et lui courrait autour de la piscine.  
- Ils sont mignons tous les deux ! » fit Ginny aux garçons qu'ils l'entouraient.  
Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes. Mais Hermione glissa sur quelque chose et tomba dans l'eau.  
« Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny.  
- T'inquiète ! Elle va remonter ! la rassura Harry.  
- Elle ne sait pas nager ! s'exclama t'elle.  
- Merde ! » jura Fred avant de sauter dans l'eau pour aller la récupérée.

Les autres n'avaient pas bouger tellement surpris par ce que venait de dire Ginny. Fred plongea dans l'eau, nagea jusqu'à elle et la remonta à la surface. Il gagna rapidement le rebord, la monta sur les dalles du bord de la piscine et l'allongea sur le sol. Il vérifia qu'elle respirait. Il rapprocha son oreille de la bouche pour examiner sa respiration. Il l'entendit. Il était rassuré. Mais il distingua autre chose. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Il rapprocha encore plus son oreille et écouta :  
« Je... t... aime .... »  
Il leva la tête et sourit. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle lui dise ça ! Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps ! Pendant ce temps, les autres l'avaient rejoint pour voir comment allait Hermione.  
« Fred ! Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Ginny affolée.  
- Elle va bien ! Elle respire ! fit il un sourire aux lèvres.  
- R... Ron ?! soupira Hermione.  
- J'arrive ! fit il en se plaçant aux côtés d'Hermione qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux.  
- Ron ?! demanda t'elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Oui, je sui là ! répondit il en lui prenant la main.  
- Je... t'aime ! » finit elle par dire.  
Ron la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Tandis que Fred perdit tout sourire et partit en direction de la maison, dépité.

*************************---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****************************

« Fred ! Descend manger ! » cria Molly depuis la salle à manger à son fils.  
Manger ! Il n'en avait pas envie. Ca faisait une semaine, qu'il était là, presque toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir, tous autant qu'ils sont : ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, Harry et Hermione. Hermione. Son prénom revenait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Mais elle en avait choisit un autre que lui ! Et qui plus est son propre frère ! Traître ! Mais après tout comment pouvais t'il savoir ? Savoir que depuis quelques temps son cœur battait la chamade chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Savoir que lorsque les rares fois où leurs yeux se rencontraient, son cœur ratait un battement. Savoir qu'il pensait à elle tout le temps, qu'il rêvait d'elle chaque nuit, et que ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus torrides. Comment Ron aurait pus savoir ça ? Lui le crétin de la famille. Il faut dire que même son frère jumeau avec qui normalement il partageait tout, ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Alors Ron ! Son frère devait avoir un Q.I égal à celui d'une moule ! Dans ce cas, comment pouvait il sortir avec Hermione ? Elle qui savait tout sur tout. Il ne savait même pas parler aux femmes, alors comment Hermione avait elle put tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions car quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte.  
« Je ne veux voir personne ! cria t'il depuis son lit.  
- Même pas la fille que tu as sauvé des eaux ? » demanda une fille derrière la porte.  
Hermione ! Mais que faisait elle là ! Sa chambre était tellement dérangée qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer. Et quand bien même elle avait été rangée, pourquoi aurait il laissé entré dans sa chambre la petite amie de son frère, qui est aussi la fille dont il est tombé amoureux.  
« Bon ! Tu m'ouvres ou il faut que je défonce la porte ? » demanda t'elle.  
Résigné, il alla lui ouvrir.  
« Waou ! fit elle en entrant. Elle est sympa ta chambre !  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda t'il sèchement en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
- Je suis venue te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie ! dit elle un peu déstabilisée par le ton que Fred avait employé à son égard.  
- Mais de rien ! Maintenant je pense que tu dois être pressée d'aller rejoindre ton petit ami ! répondit il sarcastique en lui désignant la porte du doigt.  
- Fred ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione.  
- Mais rien ! fit il en se retournant pour contempler le paysage depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.  
- Dis moi ! fit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à presque le frôler.  
- Rien ! » cria t'il en se retournant brusquement, ce qui le mis dans une position assez délicate.

En effet, le corps d'Hermione touchait le sien, ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement. Mais le pire fut de sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et de plonger son regard dans ses immenses yeux noisette. Cette fois il ne put se retenir. Il attrapa fermement Hermione par la taille l'attira un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle ne le repoussa pas. Mais au contraire, elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Fred. Ils durent s'arrêter, à contre cœur, par manque de souffle.  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Hermione.  
- Parce que je t'aime ! » répondit il.

Fred ne l'avait pas lâché durant ce cours échange et il ne comptait absolument pas la laissée partir. Il la plaqua contre un des murs de sa chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains sous son Tee- Short, tandis qu'Hermione essayait d'enlever ce lui de Fred. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Fred en était déjà à défaire son soutient gorge sous son Tee-Shirt. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, la tentation était trop grande. Lui non plus ne pouvait pratiquement plus tenir. Déjà, une bosse se formait dans son pantalon, et Hermione s'en aperçu assez vite. Elle essaya de lui enlever son pantalon mais Fred pris le dessus, il la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'allongea doucement tout en continuant de jouer avec la langue d'Hermione. Il se plaça califourchon sur elle et lui enleva son Tee-Shirt. Elle essayait de faire de même avec le pantalon de Fred, mais celui-ci commençait à embrasser ses seins. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Elle adorait ça ! Fred s'en aperçu. Ca lui faisait à lui aussi un effet incomparable, pouvoir enfin goûter à son corps. Et dire que ça n'était que le haut, alors est ce que le bas lui ferrait encore plus d'effet, cela il en était sur. Hermione perçu son désir de continuer, mais voulut jouer un peut avec lui. Elle le retourna, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença par ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Tout doucement, pour le faire languir encore un peu. Fred devenait fou. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, il allait exploser. Il défit le pantalon qu'elle portait en faisant craquer quelques coutures, tellement il avait envie d'elle. Hermione ne tenait plus non plus, elle s'empressa de finir d'enlever le pantalon de Fred, et elle vit que lui aussi allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Fred fit voler le boxer en dentelle d'Hermione, quelque seconde plus tard, elle fit de même avec son caleçon. Ils se dévoilèrent tout entier. Fred reprit le contrôle de la situation en basculant sur Hermione. Ceci ne fut que le début de l'extase qui les attendait tous les deux. Ils passèrent des moments divins.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de Fred qui l'enlaça. Elle monta les draps jusqu'à ses épaules.  
« Pourquoi tu caches ton corps ? demanda Fred. Tu es tellement parfaite.  
- J'ai un peu froid mon amour ! » répondit elle.  
A ses mots Fred tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et demanda :  
« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ! » s'exclama t'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Leur bonheur était parfait, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.  
« Hermione, Fred il faut... » commença Ron.  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase tellement il eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait. Les vêtements de Fred et d'Hermione gisaient ça et là dans la chambre de Fred. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire. Lorsqu'il leva la tête sur le lit, il les vit tous les deux, enlacées et sûrement nus, vu la quantité de vêtements qu'il y avait sur le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour comprendre1 . Il sortit de la chambre en courant.  
« Là on à un problème ! s'exclama Fred.  
- Ron ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là ! dit Hermione en sortant des draps et en se rhabillant.  
- Dois-je te rappeler mon cœur que c'est ton petit ami ! répliqua Fred.  
- Mort de rire ! Au lieu de faire de l'esprit, habille-toi ! fit elle en lui lançant son boxer à la figure.  
- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda t'il.  
- On va essayer de clarifier les choses.  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas quitter mon petit nid d'amour ! répliqua t'il.  
- Chéri ! fit elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Si on ne calme pas le jeu je ne suis pas sûre que ta famille voudrait assister à notre éventuel mariage.  
- Ca veux dire que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? demanda t'il.  
- Bien sur ! Fred, aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçu que mes sentiments pour toi étaient au-dessus de tous ! Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'est l'amour véritable, sans faille !  
- Je t'aime, Mione !  
- Je t'aime aussi Fred ! Bon maintenant habille-toi !  
- Oui chef ! » fit il un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils furent tous deux habillés au bout de cinq minutes. Mais il fallut encore deux bonnes minutes aux deux amants pour trouver le courage de faire face aux autres. Fred sortit de sa chambre le premier et emprunta l'escalier, suivit de près par Hermione. Peu avant d'arriver dans la cuisine, Fred pris la main d'Hermione car il la sentait nerveuse. Arrivé à la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Ron en piteux état entourer de ses frères et de sa sœur, ainsi que de Molly et d'Harry.  
Bien que l'ambiance n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, l'arrivée du nouveau couple la rendit glaciale. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.  
« Hermione ! Comment as-tu osé ? demanda t'il.  
- Ron ! Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser si je t'ai fait souffrir ! déclara Hermione lâchant la main de Fred et en se dirigeant vers Ron.  
- Je t'ai posé une question Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en lui attrapant fermement le bras.  
- Harry ! Lâche-la ! cria Fred.  
- Toi, ta gueule ! Parce que faire ça à son propre frère, c'est... dégueulasse ! hurla Harry à son tour.  
- Les enfants asseyons-nous autour de la table et essayons de régler le problème ! fit Molly pour calmer l'atmosphère.  
- Harry, fait ce que maman dit ! Je veux entendre les arguments d'Hermione ! » dit faiblement Ron.  
Harry lâcha Hermione. La table fut divisée en deux : d'un côté, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Georges et Harry, et de l'autre Fred et Hermione. Les deux amants avaient l'impression de passer en jugement pour un meurtre, mais ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Ce fut Ron qui lança les hostilités.  
« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu trompé avec mon frère ?  
- Parce que je l'aime ! répondit Hermione, alors que Fred lui prit la main.  
- Pourquoi est-tu sortis avec Ron dans ce cas là ? demanda Ginny.  
- Parce que cet après midi, je ne connaissais pas encore mes sentiments pour Fred.  
- Menteuse ! cria Harry.  
- Harry, ta gueule ! le coupa Ginny. Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, jusqu'à cet après midi, elle désespérait de n'avoir aucun petit ami !  
- Elle t'a menti ! répliqua t'il.  
- Elle ne peut rien me cacher, c'est ma meilleure amie ! Alors avant de clouer les gens aux piloris, réfléchis Harry ! Sur ce, je te quitte ! Tu n'es pas mon style ! fit elle en se levant avant de rejoindre Fred et Hermione sur le ''banc des accusés''.  
- Hermione, est ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ce n'est pas juste une passade ? demanda Molly.  
- Molly ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux faire ma vie avec lui ! répondit t'elle.  
- Ca me va ! fit elle avant de les rejoindre elle aussi.  
- Fred ! dit Georges. Est-ce que tu l'aimes toi aussi ?  
- Tu devrais le sentir frangin ! s'exclama t'il.  
- Ok ! fit Georges en fermant les yeux et en les rouvrant au bout d'une minute. Bienvenue dans la famille, ma nouvelle belle-sœur.  
- J'étais déjà ta belle-sœur avant ! s'exclama t'elle.  
- Oui, mais là c'est différent ! Parce que tu peux naviguer entre Fred et moi ! rétorqua t'il en esquissant un petit sourire.  
- Espèce de gros pervers ! crièrent Hermione et Ginny ensemble, tout en pouffant de rire.  
- Ron, qu'en penses tu ? demanda Molly à son plus jeune fils.  
- Je pense que ses arguments ont étés suffisants...  
- Mais Ron !? le coupa Harry.  
- Laisse moi finir ! dit sèchement Ron. Si vous vous aimez, je ne peux pas lutter contre un sentiment aussi fort. Mais je veux juste vous demander de ne pas vous embrasser devant moi, tout du moins au début. En effet, la douleur est encore un peu cuisante ! Hermione, je veux que tu sois heureuse ! Et je pense que mon frère pourra te donner tout ce dont tu auras besoin.  
- Merci ! » fit elle les larmes aux yeux, avant d'aller serrer Ron dans ses bras.  
Il lui avait pardonné ! Elle était tellement heureuse.  
«Fred ! s'exclama t'elle avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.  
- Je t'aime ! » fit il avant de l'embrasser.  
Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, Hermione se tourna vers Ron, gênée et lui dit :  
« Désolé !  
- Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Je m'y attendais un peu ! fit Ron, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
-Mes chéris ! » s'exclama Molly en pleurs, tout en les étreignant tellement qu'ils crurent qu'ils allaient étouffer.  
Hermione put lire sur les lèvres de Ron : « C'est ta punition pour le baiser ! », ce qui la fit sourire.  
Seul Harry ne supporta pas cette relation. Tout du moins au début, car il avait tellement envie de reconquérir Ginny qu'il lui fallut non seulement le supporter, mais aussi l'accepté.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Note de l'auteur 1 : c'est déjà beaucoup les fringue par terre et surtout quand tu sais que ta petite amie est dans cette chambre. Mais lui, il faut qu'il regarde le pieu ! Sinon il n'aurait pas comprit ! – qu'est ce que je vous disais le Q.I d'une moule !!! lol-

Si ça vous à plut... Laissez moi une petite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

Et ne vous inquiètez pas j'ai encore quelques fics sous las fagots!


End file.
